


I like the way you work it

by yournewflame



Series: I like the way you work it [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewflame/pseuds/yournewflame
Summary: They meet at a party. They bone at the party.That’s it, that’s the story.(It’s not the whole story at all)
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: I like the way you work it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653619
Comments: 157
Kudos: 570





	1. Gotta feeling we are gonna win

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS P MUCH JUST SMUT THANKS.
> 
> Also some of the girl’s backstories are the same- family members and cartels and kidnappings, oh my! but they never crossed paths and there was no transmigration.

“I don’t normally do this.” Valentina pants out, hands gripping onto warm hips as she’s pushed back against a counter. The brunette mostly ignores her, giving a distracted hum in response as she kisses and nips at Valentina’s throat. Val’s eyes fall shut and one hand moves to the stranger’s hair, pulling her more firmly against her neck. 

It’s true, she doesn’t normally do this. The years of party princess Valentina Carvajal are far behind her. Her father and Lucia’s deaths in quick succession had led her to an extremely dark place, and coupled with the public watching her family’s every move after Eva’s incarceration she’d had little choice but to clean up her act or face her family losing millions as their stocks fell and people lost faith in their paper. Instead, she’d quietly enlisted in the help of several therapists- and publicists- and managed to turn her story into one of success. Now, she’s Mexico’s media darling instead of their party animal from a ruined family. 

But it’s come at a price. Being constantly under watch of the public and her PR team has meant that chances for Valentina to let her hair down were far and few between these days. Every event she attends comes with a level of scrutiny she can’t shake, and means it’s been near impossible for her to go on more than a single date with someone without her money, the photographers constantly hovering outside, or the NDAs her potential suitors were asked to sign becoming an issue.

That’s why Sergio’s birthday party was such a welcome break. Annually, he flew his friends away to Costa Rica for a weekend; completely cut off from paparazzi or the pressures of work. It was an event Valentina looked forward to every year- a chance to let down her hair and release some of the tension she has built up over the past 12 months.

This year, however, it seems she’ll be releasing tension in an entirely different way. 

She hadn’t intended to hook up with anyone at the party. She knew most of Sergio’s friends and none of them were worth a second glance. 

Except for _her_. She’d arrived a few minutes after Valentina had, walking into the room and, in Valentina’s eyes anyway, causing everyone else to disappear. She was wearing an asymmetrical black dress that showed off her curves and her hair was up in an elegant bow, highlighting the curve of her neck. Valentina was so caught up in wondering how that neck would taste beneath her tongue that she barely noticed Sergio laughing at her. 

“Pretty, right? She’s a friend from work, I've known her forever. I’ll introduce you later.” He said with a wink, before moving off to greet his friend and leaving Valentina alone with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Evidently the girl had heard Sergio’s laugh at Valentina’s expense, because she was now staring across the room, an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk playing across her face, ignoring Sergio as he approached in order to keep eye contact with Valentina.

Valentina decided not to stick around to let Sergio embarrass her more. Instead she necked the last of her drink and made her way to the kitchen for another; feeling the beautiful stranger’s eyes on her back as she did so. 

* * *

From there, the night passed in a silent game of cat and mouse between the two. Valentina would be catching up with a friend when she’d see the girl staring at her from across the room- the look so piercing that Valentina felt it to her very core. 

She’d be trying to surreptitiously watch the stranger as she spoke to someone, only to have warm brown eyes catch hers and an eyebrow raise as if to ask ‘ _like what you see?’_

The silent stares from across the room continued until Valentina decided she’d had enough to drink to make her bold enough to go over and _do something_ about it. She wasn’t drunk- far from it- but the edge was taken off enough that she was able to put down her defences enough to approach the beautiful stranger. She was about to speak, too, when someone bumped her from behind, pushing both Valentina and her drink into the arms of the woman. 

“Fuck, shit, I’m so sorry!” Is not the charming entrance Valentina was hoping for, but given the liquid now dripping down the stranger’s chest it was the only appropriate one. Valentina tried not to get too distracted by the sight of the drink trailing between the woman’s tanned cleavage and instead frantically looked around for a napkin, or something to clean up the mess. The other woman just laughed and grabbed Valentina’s hands, stilling them. 

“Relax, it’s fine. Black dresses don’t tend to stain, though I can’t say the same for your shirt..” They both looked down at the wet fabric now clinging to Valentina’s skin. She was pleased to note that it was now the other woman who was distracted. Looking up, the woman bit her lip before tugging at Valentina’s hand. 

“Come with me. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

And now here they were. There was at least five seconds of genuinely trying to dab at Valentina’s shirt in the bathroom they’d entered before their eyes caught again and Valentina bit her lip and, well.

That was it for them.

The brunette surges forward, capturing Valentina’s lips in a kiss she’s only too keen to respond to. Her hands wrap around the stranger’s waist, pulling her close, as she feels herself be pushed back against the counter. As the woman’s lips make their way from Valentina’s lips to her chin to her neck, the woman’s hands trail up to the hem of her shirt, gathering it her arms and pulling it upwards.

Valentina separates just long enough to let it be pulled over her head.

“I’m Valentina, by the way.” She pants, pulling the woman back to her for a searing kiss and arching her back as she feels warm hands start to explore her abs and move slowly upwards. The brunette pulls back to respond, hands still running distractingly over Valentina’s front. 

“Juliana. God, I’ve wanted to do this all night..” she says, head dipping down to resume its path down Valentina’s neck. Juliana’s hands move down instead of up, wrapping around the back of Valentina’s thighs and the taller girl knows immediately what she wants, helping to lift herself up onto the counter. It’s cold beneath her legs, particularly where her skirt has ridden up as Juliana helped lift her.

But her skin is burning under Juliana’s touch. The woman’s hands are running up and down her thighs as her tongue flicks out to lick a path down Valentina’s chest. 

“You taste so good.” Juliana murmurs, and Val breathes out a laugh as her hands find themselves in Juliana’s hair. “That would be the cocktail that led us in here,” she replies, but Juliana shakes her head and catches Valentina’s eye.

“No, I think it’s you.” She says, simply, and then her mouth is wrapping around the lace of Valentina’s bra and she’s still looking at Val even when her head tilts back and she gives out a loud moan, back arching into Juliana. One of Juliana’s hands leaves her thigh and Valentina whimpers at the loss but it’s only to undo her bra; Juliana’s mouth pulling back just long enough to remove the item before her mouth is back on Valentina’s nipple, tongue swirling around the bud and teeth scraping lightly.

”Jesus, fuck,” Valentina swears, one hand still holding Juliana firmly against her as the other tries to angle itself down Juliana’s dress. It’s a difficult angle but she manages, feeling a little like a horny teenaged boy as she reaches in and finds an already stiff nipple. Juliana clearly doesn’t mind, groaning and responding with a small bite that has Valentina nearly melting on the spot. 

Juliana’s hands aren’t still, either. As she moves her mouth across to Valentina’s other breast, her hands are making their way up Valentina’s thighs, pushing up her skirt as far as possible. Val’s hands leave Juliana long enough to prop herself up by her arms as Juliana pushes the skirt up and over her ass so it’s bundled around her hips, and Valentina spreads her legs widely enough that Juliana can step between them, pulling their bodies together and smirking at the heat and dampness she can feel through Valentina’s panties. 

Val catches the triumphant look on Juliana’s face, but is too turned on to be embarrassed. 

“I’ve been watching you all night,” she admits, letting her hips grind against Juliana’s torso as she starts pushing Juliana’s dress off her shoulders to expose more of the woman’s skin for her hands to explore. “I wanted to know what you felt like, tasted like.” Her hips move against Juliana again, and Juliana steps back, finishing the job for Valentina and taking her dress fully off. She steps back into Val’s reach and pulls her into a kiss. 

“And you will, but it’s my turn now.” Juliana says, reaching down and dragging two fingers against Valentina’s core, watching as the woman’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation. They kiss again, tongues flicking against teeth and hands scrambling against newly exposed flesh, and then Juliana moves Valentina’s panties to one side and lets her fingers trail through the wetness there. Valentina’s head falls back, and Juliana takes advantage of her new position to suck at Valentina’s pulse point. She’ll leave a mark, but neither woman cares about that right now. Instead, they’re both hyper focused on the feeling of Juliana’s fingers, teasing at Valentina’s entrance. 

“Fuck, inside, _please.”_ Pants Valentina, hips jerking against the fingers to try and move them against her. Juliana smiles against her throat, pulling her mouth back and letting her teeth reattach to Valentina’s breast as she firmly enters her with two fingers. Valentina is so wet and tight around Juliana’s fingers that the woman stops for a second, astounded by how aroused she is by this woman. She doesn’t still for long, though- Valentina’s hips jerk impatiently against her and Val’s hands stretch against the back of her neck, urging her on, so Juliana happily complies. She pulls her fingers out of Valentina before sliding them in again, cherishing the moan that escapes the other woman’s throat. As she kisses sucks at Valentina’s neck she starts up a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Valentina as the woman’s hips jerk in time against her.

Valentina is in ecstasy. She hasn’t been fucked like this in years- in ever, really. Juliana’s mouth is hot against her and she’s fucking her with such intensity that Val isn’t sure she’s going to survive this. She will die by orgasm at the hands of this woman, she’s sure of it. 

That certainty only increases when a third finger joins the others and she feels a thumb brushing against her clit. She’s sure anyone outside can hear them with the volume of the moans escaping her but she doesn’t care, not when Juliana is touching her like that. She’s probably pulling out the woman’s hair with the grip she has on her, but she can’t stop, can’t let go of the woman whose fingers are curling so deliciously into her. 

She pulls Juliana away from her chest and up, mouths crashing together just as Juliana’s thumb presses down on her clit just right and Valentina’s orgasm slams into her like a freight train. She can feel herself tensing around Juliana’s fingers and honestly, she’d probably be screaming the other woman’s name if not for the fact she’s too busy kissing her. 

Juliana waits until the final waves of pleasure are over before she pulls out, making Valentina whimper with the sensation as she pulls back from the kiss, panting. 

“That was... _wow_.” Is all she can manage, and Juliana laughs breathlessly, their foreheads pressed together as they work to catch their breath. Valentina opens her eyes and takes in the other woman. Her cheeks are flushed and her pupils huge, and now it’s Valentina’s turn to smirk as she hops off the counter, hands trailing down Juliana’s body as she turns them around until Juliana is the one backed up against the surface. 

“So, if that was your turn...does that mean it’s mine now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from 'I'm into you', by Chet Faker


	2. When you move, I'm moved

“So, if that was your turn...does that mean it’s mine now?” 

Valentina smirks at Juliana, lips hovering just out of reach. She can feel the hot puffs of air against her mouth and she wastes no time in leaning forward to capture the taller girl’s lips with her own. 

They kiss for a few long moments, hands trailing aimlessly over skin as the fire inside Juliana roars even higher. She has to actively concentrate on not letting herself pull Valentina towards her and grind desperately into the other woman; her hands clenched against the cool material of the counter and torso clenched so she doesn’t just start dry humping the other woman like some desperate teen.

She normally feels far more in control during encounters like this, but something about the taller woman has undone her, and she finds herself growing more desperate for release as Valentina’s hands explore her body, taking their time in driving her insane. 

It seems as though Valentina knows exactly what she’s doing, too. She must be able to feel the minute twitches of Juliana’s hips against hers, or see how tightly she’s holding onto the bench, because when she pulls back from the kiss the look in her eyes is no less than evil. Juliana wants to say something, make some sassy remark that might get her a semblance of control back in this situation. 

But then Valentina drops to her knees and Juliana loses the ability to say anything at all. 

In fact, all she can do is watch, entranced, as Valentina slowly peels off her panties, lifting her leg and pushing it away from the other so Juliana is standing, exposed, as Valentina leans forward and places a kiss on the inside of Juliana’s thigh.

She’s wet. Soaked. She can feel the wetness on her thigh as Valentina kisses a slow, tortuous path towards where she wants her most; and judging by the satisfied groan Valentina makes she can tell the other girl can taste her, too. 

Her hips jerk, she’s unable to stop them. Val chuckles against her skin and she looks up, eyes meeting Juliana’s as she finally, finally, licks a long firm stroke against Juliana’s pussy. 

Juliana damn near passes out. 

Her blue eyes bore into Juliana as her tongue probes through Juliana’s wetness and they both groan at the sensation. Juliana can’t keep eye contact any longer, her head dropping back as she pushes her hips into Valentina’s mouth. 

Valentina takes the hint and starts fucking Juliana with her tongue, occasionally flicking and sucking on her clit as Juliana tries to contain the rate at which her hips jerk against Val’s face. 

Her hand releases the counter and tangles in Valentina’s hair, keeping the woman’s face as close as possible as she feels her orgasm building. 

Her stomach clenches and her hips jerk and when Valentina wraps her lips around Juliana’s clit and sucks hard, Juliana comes so loudly she’s sure the entirety of the party outside can hear her. 

She doesn’t care, though, because Valentina is still easing her through the come down, licking softly against her as she regains her senses. Finally, the woman pulls back, staring up at Juliana and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before she kisses each of Juliana’s thighs softly. 

She stands, both women panting softly. Juliana’s hand is still tangled in Valentina’s hair and Valentina’s hands have settled on her waist. It’s more intimate than Juliana is used to post hookup-with-a-stranger-at-a-party, but it doesn’t feel awkward or forced to just quietly hold the woman for a few moments. 

Eventually, they become aware enough of their surrounding to hear the thumping bass outside the bathroom door, as well as someone knocking impatiently. Their eyes meet before Juliana lets out an ungrateful snort and they’re both laughing, Valentina’s head nestling into Juliana’s neck and Juliana’s hand running through her hair instead of tangling roughly in it. 

Valentina pulls back and smiles wryly at the other woman. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is 'Movement' by Hozier


	3. Can't stop staring at those oceans eyes

They make their way through the house, steadfastly avoiding eye contact with the woman waiting outside the bathroom door after they’d hurriedly redressed and exited the room. Valentina pulls Juliana down the hall to the wing of her house where her room is located, both girls giggling and kissing as they went.

Sergio had managed to lock down this particular mansion for his birthday a few years ago, and had rented it for the weekend each year since then. The house was  _ huge _ , big enough to house thirty or so of his nearest and dearest friends; complete with a pool area and a quick walk to a small, mostly private beach.

Valentina’s room is this year at the opposite end of the house to the revellers, a welcome gift for two reasons. One, it means she and Juliana would have some privacy when they arrive at her room, as most people are still partying; and two, there's ample opportunity for her to press Juliana against various walls and doors if the urge to kiss her becomes too much. 

Juliana is just as bad. She pulls Valentina against her at each turn, their lips crushing together and tongues battling for dominance. Neither can quite wait to get back to Valentina’s room before touching each other- instead each possible surface on the way is used as a convenience to press up against one another and try to bring out a moan or a sigh before they remember their task and continue their journey. 

By the time they reach Valentina’s room they’re panting, Juliana breathing heavily against her neck as she opens the door. 

“Huh,” says the brunette, thoughtfully, as she allows herself to be pulled into Valentina’s room. “Looks like we’re neighbours this weekend. I’m right next door.” 

“That’s convenient for us.” Replies Valentina, and Juliana files the implication of this happening more than just tonight into the back of her mind as she kisses Valentina again. The taller woman’s blue eyes are dark and her pupils blown as she walks Juliana towards the bed, once again stripping her of her dress. Juliana helps Valentina out her her clothes as well and the two collapse on the bed, fully naked for the first time that evening. 

As their bodies meet properly, breasts pressed together and legs tangled, Juliana lets herself take more time to explore Valentina’s body than she had previously. As she kisses the woman she lets her hand trail down Valentina’s neck, over the soft skin of her collarbone and down her front, fingers tracing a nipple and enjoying the shiver that passes through Valentina’s body as it does so. 

Her hand keeps moving, down Val’s front and enjoying the light outline of abs the woman has. She’s warm and smooth to the touch and Juliana suspects she could spend hours mapping the other woman’s skin if she could. Instead she lets her hand keep moving downwards, dipping her fingers between Valentina’s legs. She’s pleased to find the woman is already wet, and their kiss deepens as her fingers trail through liquid heat. 

“You’re so wet,” she says, panting against Valentina’s mouth, and Val nods, her own hand trailing down Juliana’s front. 

“God, yes. Since I started touching you. You tasted so good I almost came from that alone...” Valentina murmurs, her hand sliding in between Juliana’s thighs and finger circling her clit. 

“Not that you can talk. You’re soaked, baby.” Juliana isn’t normally one for gross nicknames but something about the sound of it coming out of Valentina’s mouth makes her clench with want. She doesn’t respond with words, instead slipping two fingers into Valentina and gasping as she feels Valentina do the same. 

They set up a steady pace, fingers sliding in and out as the rooms fills with the sounds of their moans and gasps. Juliana’s thumb finds Valentina’s clit and in response, Val slides a third finger into her. 

They can’t kiss any more; Juliana’s head is buried in Valentina’s neck as she pants roughly against the other woman, the two working each other closer and closer to the edge. 

Valentina’s fingers curl against her, hitting her  _just right_ ,  and her thumb stutters against Valentina’s clit. She feels the woman gasp against her and clench around her fingers and then Valentina’s own fingers curl again and they’re coming, together, fingers not pumping so much as curling against each other as they ride it out. 

Juliana presses kisses against Valentina’s neck as Val removes her hand, wrapping her arms around Juliana and pulling her close. Juliana’s own hands make their way to Valentina’s waist and the women lie, completely entangled, letting the sweat dry on their bodies as they come down from their high. 

As Valentina’s breathing evens out, Juliana starts to stir. This is normally the point at which she’d get dressed and leave, sneaking out of the room while that night’s lover is too sated to stop her. 

Valentina must feel her moving, though, because her arms tighten against Juliana and she feels soft lips against her head. 

“Stay,” Valentina’s voice mumbles sleepily. “You can sneak out in the morning, but right now you are very warm and very soft and it’s imperative to the good of humankind that you stay right here.” She can hear the smile in Valentina’s voice and honestly, she is very endeared by the woman’s dramatics. Normally, she’d probably be concerned by finding herself _endeared_ by a one night stand but she’s too comfortable for concern right now. Instead, she burrows back into Valentina’s neck and lets herself be lulled to sleep by the steady rate of Val’s breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a solid headcanon about who Juliana becomes without the influence of someone like Val on her. When we meet Juls she’s got walls as high as the sky, and even with her mum she’s got a protective layer around her most of the time. I genuinely think that without meeting someone like Valentina ‘let yourself be loved’ Carvajal, those walls and layers would stay up and Juliana stays fairly aloof and not one for long term relationships. But who knows, if this fic continues maybe they’ll come down ;)
> 
> Also, the chapter title is from ocean eyes by Billie Eilish


	4. You'll believe God is a woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can’t stop. Why is there a plot forming? This is not a one shot. Madness. I’ve gone mad.

Valentina wakes to sunlight streaming into the room and a delicious ache between her legs. She smiles to herself as she nuzzles into the pillow, enjoying the last remnants of sleep before turning around to find...

Nothing.

The bed beside her is empty, save for a hand written note on the pillow. 

_ Thanks for last night. I’ll see you at breakfast. _

_ J x  _

Valentina frowns as she reads it. She could tell as they drifted off last night that Juliana wasn’t one for sleepovers- the way she’d tried to slip out of Val’s arms almost immediately after they’d come was a hint of that; but Valentina had thought she’d convinced the woman that staying wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world. But the bed is cold beside her and Juliana has clearly been gone for a while. 

At least she hasn’t been completely blown off, Valentina muses. Leaving a note at least meant that Juliana wasn’t going to completely ignore her the rest of the weekend. Maybe they could even meet up again later, if Juliana was willing. 

Val sits up and stretches,letting her body fall back into the mattress with a relaxed sigh. She hasn’t felt this well rested in years. Being able to unwind is always a perk of Sergio’s birthday weekend, but Valentina has clearly been holding on to more tension than she anticipated. She feels almost boneless now, like the weight of her hefty workload had lifted slightly. 

Reaching out for her phone, she frowns at the few messages she’d received overnight. Her assistant knows she’s on leave and is redirecting her work calls and emails for the weekend, but her siblings had clearly decided to give her no such space, nor has Sergio. 

**Serg** : _where’d you goooooooo_

**Serg** : _and you took juli too_

**Serg** : _dirty dog. Use protection!!!!!!!!!1!_

Valentina ignores the messages. She’ll deal with his antics through the day, anyway. She opens up her message from her brother Guille instead.

**G** : _Have a good weekend, Val! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, and don’t come back too hungover. It’s Eva’s birthday dinner on Monday night and you know she’ll fight you_ _💪🏼💪🏼_

Valentina rolls her eyes and shoots off a quick reply. Honestly, the one time in recent years she arrived at a birthday dinner hungover was the one time she’d vomited on the birthday girl, and it had never been forgotten. The dramatics of her siblings sometimes just astounded her very reasonable self.

Finally, she opens the message she’s been dreading the most, knowing it will most likely put a dampener on her day.

**Evadiva** : _Valentina, make sure you’re back by 7.30 on Monday night for dinner. And please make sure not to vomit on me again. We’ve moved your meeting with the new designer on Tuesday until Wednesday, she’s being difficult with the contract. So don’t worry about prepping for that while you’re away. But do worry about keeping yourself and the family name safe- I’ve re-sent you the non-disclosure agreement that you’re to get anyone you’re...amorous with to sign. You know the drill. No sign, no sex._

**Evadiva** : _That was gross. Sorry._

**Evadiva** : _Also, I know I’m saved as something ridiculous in your phone. Change my contact back to my name, Valentina, you are an adult!_

Val frowns as she reads through the messages. Ugh. She hates her family lawyers and their penchants for contracts, even though she understands the necessity.

A few years ago, Guille had met a lovely seeming girl at a party. They’d gone one a few dates, had fun, and taken some rather intimate photos with each other in various intimate positions. Valentina didn’t usually know such explicit details of her brother’s love life, but when the photos were released via most major tabloids in Mexico City it was hard not to see- or subsequently unsee- them. 

An NDA had been drafted up quickly after that, and anyone the Carvajal children even considered kissing was supposed to sign it. It put a real dampener on a date, to be honest. Which is why she mostly avoided dates and sleeping with people in general. And now, Valentina is left wondering exactly how to broach it with Juliana. 

‘ _Hey, I know we only slept together last night and we’re at a fun party but would you mind just signing this legal document real quick?’_

_‘I don’t know your last name, but I do want to know your signature! Sign on the line because last night you were mine!’_

Perfect. A jaunty rhyme should ease the awkwardness of the moment. Valentina rolls her eyes again, getting out of bed and crossing quickly to the bathroom. She’ll deal with the dumb contract after a shower and breakfast. And a lot of coffee.

* * *

Juliana is just sitting down with her second cup of coffee when she sees Valentina enter the kitchen. It isn’t entirely surprising to her that the woman isn’t entirely as beautiful during the day as she was at night, but it still doesn’t stop Juliana from looking her surreptitiously up and down, trying not to let the other woman see her ogling.

It doesn’t work. Valentina’s eyes catch hers and the woman’s mouth twitches into a smirk. She half expects the tall beauty to approach her but instead watches as Valentina moves into the kitchen area to grab herself a coffee and a plate of fruit from the platter that had been prepared for guests earlier that morning. 

Once she’s served herself, Valentina’s eyes sweep the table as if searching for somewhere to sit, even as she stars walking towards Juliana.Normally, Juliana would balk at the thought of a casual hook up from the night before trying to join her for breakfast, but apparently her arm has a mind of its own because before she can stop herself, she’s pulling out the chair next to her for Valentina. 

Apparently, Juliana is under some kind of spell. Valentina isn’t doing anything particularly magnificent- she just puts her plate on the table, and takes a long drink of coffee, but Juliana can’t tear her eyes away. She can’t help but watch Valentina’s throat move as she swallows, or catch the way Valentina’s tongue sneak out to quickly lick her lips. Juliana swallows and stares hungrily and doesn’t realise she’d been caught staring until Valentina’s amused voice brings her out of her reverie.

“Do I have something on my face?” She asks, blue eyes twinkling, and Juliana snaps out of her daze, pulling her eyes from Valentina’s lips to her eyes. She shakes her head, mildly embarrassed and desperate to gain back an upper hand. Or a middle hand. Any hand, really. 

“No. But you do have a little mark on your neck, just there?” She says playing innocent as she reaches out and lets her finger trail over a faint mark on the side of Valentina’s neck. It’s been covered with foundation and probably only noticeable if you know to look for it. Having put it there, Juliana is very aware not only of its existence, but also of the existence of similar mouth shaped marks all over Valentina’s chest. Valentina’s hand snaps up and covers the hickey and and Juliana chuckles, happy she’s managed to make the other woman blush just as furiously as she’d been doing moments ago. 

“Sorry about that,” she says quietly, taking a sip of her coffee, and Valentina rolls her eyes disbelievingly. 

“You are not.” Responds Valentina, and Juliana doesn’t bother to deny it. It’s true, she’s not sorry at all. 

The two sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, Valentina picking at her breakfast and looking thoughtful while Juliana finishes her drink. Once she’s done, she stands to take her dishes to the kitchen when she’s stopped by a warm hand on her arm. Valentina is looking up at her with wide, worried eyes and Juliana is surprised by the way her heart squeezes at the sight. Yikes. 

“Can you meet me in the study later? It’s the room upstairs, overlooking the pool. I need to ask you something.” 

Juliana frowns and starts to decline. She really doesn’t want to get into what might be a weird and intense conversation with some girl she barely knows. But there’s something about the way Valentina is looking at her that stops her from refusing. She puts a hand over Val’s and squeezes, before pulling back. 

“I need to make a couple of calls for work, but I’ll meet you there in an hour.” Valentina nods gratefully, and Juliana walks away, feeling blue eyes staring at her as she does so.

* * *

Valentina has just finished printing off her ridiculous contract when she hears the door open behind her. She swallows nervously before turning around, leaving the papers on the table behind her as she turns to be greeted by a truly magnificent sight.

If she had thought Juliana looked gorgeous last night, looking at her now is another thing entirely. She’s wearing green patterned robe that cuts off at her mid thigh, and Valentina can see the strap of a white bikini on her shoulder where the robe has slipped. She’s got a towel in her arms and it’s not hard to guess where she’s headed after this. Valentina makes a mental note to get changed and head to the pool ASAP. Not that she’s, like, a stalker or anything, just that Juliana looks absolutely breathtaking and Valentina desperately wants to see the rest of the bikini. But in a cool, chill way. 

Juliana breaks the silence, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. There’s a tension between them, the same one that existed last night and was still simmering there this morning. Juliana can clearly sense it too, because she stays leaning against the door, not coming any closer lest they get distracted. 

“You wanted to talk?” She asks, simply, and Valentina is almost too distracted by the sight of Juliana’s thighs to answer. She nods dazedly before shaking her head slightly and gesturing at the contract on the desk beside her. 

“Look, this is awkward and weird but I kind of need you to  signanondisclosureagreement .’ The last part comes out in a rush, and Juliana’s brow furrows in confusion. 

“A what?” 

“A non disclosure agreement. Because we...you know.” 

“Fucked?” Juliana’s expression is more amused than anything now, particularly when Valentina’s cheeks redden. She takes a step towards the other woman. 

“So, you’ll get down on your knees in a bathroom and eat me out when we’d only just met, but you won’t say the word  fucked ? Seriously?” She’s teasing, but the image it conjures in Valentina’s mind is enough to make her knees almost buckle. Juliana chuckles and moves towards the desk, picking up the papers and eyeing it suspiciously. She glances at Valentina, putting the contract back down and folding her arms expectantly. 

“Explain this to me. I know you’re rich,  obviously, look at you, but this seems...a bit extra for a one night stand?” 

Valentina isn’t thrilled by the connotation that she somehow  looks  rich, but she supposes she is staying in a mansion with a private beach and wearing what is obviously a designer dress so she’s not too offended. What puts her off more is the mention of a one night stand. She was hoping, with the ongoing tension between them, that this would become at least a two night stand, if not a weekend fling. She’d obviously have to work a bit harder to make that clear to Juliana. 

“Oh, it’s super extra. And not my choice, to be honest. But my family is kind of a big deal in Mexico- don’t make that face, we are, I promise!” She pushes playfully at Juliana’s shoulder, letting herself move closer with the contact, 

“And this is a requirement of the family’s lawyers. It’s indemnity for any...indiscretions.”

Juliana still looks amused, but not particularly convinced. She takes advantage of Valentina being closer to her by flirtatiously running her hand down a lock of Valentina’s hair, tucking it back behind her ear and playing with the strands. 

“Indiscretions?” She asks, her smile widening as their heads come closer together. Valentina nods. 

“Mhm. Things like-  _fucking_ \-  for example, a total stranger.” 

Juliana gives a gasp of fake shock at the word, leaning forward just enough for her lips to brush against Valentina’s. As the woman leans forward to close the gap between them, however, Juliana smirks and whispers, “The  _scandal!_ ”, before bypassing Valentina’s lips entirely and moving past her to admire the view from the study’s window, feeling all together too pleased with herself. 

Valentina is equal parts amused and aroused. She follows Juliana to the window, coming up behind her and pinning her against the window frame. Her hands move to Juliana’s hips and she strokes the silk material as she leans forward to murmur into the shorter woman’s ear; 

“Or, for example, something like this.” She says, her voice hot against Juliana’s ear. She feels the other woman shiver and a hand comes up to tangle in Valentina’s hair as Juliana tilts her head to the side, giving access for Valentina’s lips to caress the skin there. 

“What’s wrong with this?” Juliana asks teasingly, even as she presses her ass back against Valentina, enjoying the way the woman’s hands flex against her. 

“Nothing yet, baby. But in a few seconds I’ll be taking you against this window where anyone could look up and see. Indiscretions abound.” 

Juliana bites her lips at the words, hips pressing back against Valentina’s as she feels the woman’s hands slide to the front of her robe, quickly undoing the loose tie the belt is in. As the material falls to the side, she arches into Valentina as a hand snakes its way into her bikini bottoms, cupping her centre. Valentina lets out a breathy exhale against her neck and Juliana’s fingers clench in her hair. 

Valentina’s long fingers stroke through Juliana’s centre and her hip jerks against the touch, but when she moves Valentina’s hand stills and she feels a chuckle against her ear before teeth tug playfully on her earlobe. 

“Keen.” Valentina breaths, sucking now at the skin just under Juliana’s ear and she can’t help but pull at the taller woman’s hair a little, trying to express how unhappy she is with the teasing. Valentina is keeping her touch feather light, fingers dipping at her entrance and just skimming over her clit but not quite touching anywhere Juliana’s body is begging to be touched. 

When Valentina’s other hand comes up to trace a nipple through her bikini top, Juliana snaps. She turns her head to face Valentina, tugging the woman’s hair to manoeuvre her into a messy kiss. 

“I’ll sign anything you put in front of me so long as you stop teasing me, Valentina.” Valentina smiles wickedly against her lips, and that’s all Juliana sees before her eyes roll back in her head at the feeling of the woman finally entering her with two fingers. 

Honestly, Valentina knew this would happen whether Juliana agreed to sign the damn thing or not. There’s something about the woman that’s totally irresistible. Valentina’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of her fingers curling just so into Juliana, building up a steady pace in tandem with Juliana’s hips moving against her hand. 

Juliana’s hands are pressed against the window, and the room is silent except for the pants coming from her and the absolutely lewd sounds of how wet she is as Valentina moved her fingers, pumping in and out with the rhythm of Juliana’s body.  She knows if anyone by the pool was to look up they would be greeted with one hell of a scene, but somehow that just furthers her pleasure. The thought of someone seeing her so completely at Valentina’s mercy is enough of an image for her walls to start tightening around Valentina’s fingers, spasms wracking her body as she comes hard around the woman’s hand. 

Her mouth finds Valentina’s quickly and her tongue flicks against the other woman’s lips as she seeks entrance, kissing the woman deeply as she comes down from her high. Valentina slips her fingers out of Juliana and she can feel her centre spasm again with the loss, as Valentina’s hands move to her hips to turn her around. 

They kiss for long minutes, before Valentina’s tongue runs along her bottom lip and nips at it softly. She pulls back to see bright blue eyes looking at her, a soft smile playing on Valentina’s face. Her hands are wrapped around Valentina’s back and Valentina’s are on her waist, and she lets herself feel the warmth of the other woman’s body before gently pushing the woman away. This is more than she’s used to. Sex is fine- sex is great; but falling asleep afterwards? Holding each other and kissing with no urgent sense of returning the favour? That’s bordering on way too intimate for Juliana. Thankfully, Valentina seems to sense Juliana’s need for space, physically and otherwise. 

She steps back from Juliana, leaning against the desk and smiling at her in a way that’s still content but significantly less ‘ I want to have your babies and hyphenate our last names’  than it was a few seconds ago, and Juliana instantly feels more comfortable with the distance. 

She doesn’t bother to tie her robe up but she does readjust her bikini, not missing the way Valentina’s eyes stare hungrily as she does so. She won’t lie- she’s incredibly interested in seeing all the ways she can make Valentina come in the light of day, especially after the veritable fireworks Valentina had just put her through, but she needs at least ten minutes to breathe before then; a chance to remind herself of the difference between sex (even really fucking good sex) and whatever her heart seemed to be pretending was happening. 

And, of course, to deal with this ridiculous contract. 

She moves towards the desk, finally looking over the paper with a more serious eye. She squints at the letter head- Grupo Carvajal- the name ringing a vague bell as she reads over the document. As long as she doesn’t tell anyone the nitty gritty details of what’s gone down between them, she won’t get sued to high heaven. It’s no skin off her back. 

“This still seems super intense, but I’ve never been one to kiss and tell. Can I have a pen?” She asks, holding out her hand as she finishes reading the document. There’s no response and she looks up to find Valentina looking at her with a surprising amount of guilt in her eyes for someone who is getting their way. Juliana frowns.

“You...did want me to sign this, right?” She clarifies, turning to face the woman fully. Valentina nods but is biting her lip worriedly. 

“Oh, god yes. It’s not that I don’t trust you not to say anything, I just don’t  know  you, and my sister would never let me live it down if I ended up branded as some kind of exhibitionist. Not that that wasn’t super hot. It really, really was. But that was more to do with you than anything else, and I just really don’t want another stress right now and-“

“Val. Tranquila. Relax. I’m signing the document, yeah?” Juliana catches Valentina’s face in her hands, stopping her mid tirade. “Why are you so stressed about this? Didn’t you say it was standard procedure?” 

Val nods, but blushes. “For everyone in my family. But I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t normally do this. And the last time I asked someone to sign one before a date he completely flipped out and it was just a whole terrible thing.” She pauses. “Not that this is a date! But it’s a big thing to ask of someone. Plus I feel like I kind of honey trapped you into agreeing to it...” 

She’s spiralling again, and Juliana can’t stop herself from finding it rather endearing. She stamps the feeling down, instead pulling Valentina in for a kiss, one that will stop her from flipping out quite so much. 

“Never say honey trap again, it is super gross. And please don’t stress. I’m not the type to do anything I don’t want, which includes signing documents I’m unwilling to sign. _Neta_ , j ust the other day I turned down one with a client I wasn’t happy with.” She kisses Valentina once more for good measure, happy that the other woman has seemingly calmed down. 

“Now, how about you hand me that pen and we get this ridiculous thing out of the way before going back to your room, hmm? I want to build up more indiscretions with you I’m never allowed to tell anyone about, Miss Valentina Family-is-a-big-deal-in-Mexico.” 

Valentina doesn’t bother to respond with words, just hands Juliana a pen and doesn’t waste a second after she’s signed to grab contract and woman, and pull them both out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and feedback! :) This is becoming an actual story. Very confusing! 
> 
> Chapter title is from god is a woman, by Ariana Grande


	5. It's just like you to come and go

Juliana can barely see, hardly breathe. She’s being near suffocated by the most delicious taste she’s ever experienced and she wouldn’t stop it for the world.

Valentina’s thighs are bracketing her head and her centre is grinding against Juliana’s mouth and tongue as the woman licks a long stroke from Valentina’s entrance to her clit. Valentina groans loudly above her, and her body shifts enough that Juliana catches a glimpse of her- her body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hands are squeezing at her breasts, and her head is thrown back as she moves against Juliana’s face.

Juliana’s hands dig into Valentina’s hips to keep the woman stable above her as she continues to lick a steady rhythm. She can tell Val’s close from the way her body is shuddering above Juliana, and Juliana relishes the feeling of the woman losing control on her tongue. She wraps her lips around Valentina’s clit and sucks, fingers digging in as she feels Valentina buck against her once, twice, three times as the woman lets out a keening cry.

  
“Fuck, Juls, _fuck_ , Juliana!” Valentina is near babbling as she comes, her hand dropping down and into what she can reach of Juliana’s hair as she rides against her face.

Finally, she stills, and manages to peel herself off Juliana, flopping down on the bed beside her and covering her eyes with an arm as she lets out a breathless laugh. Her other arm seeks out Juliana, who rolls to the side and presses a kiss to Valentina’s shoulder, leaving her lips against the warm skin as she contentedly watches the other woman catch her breath.

There are alarm bells ringing at the back of Juliana’s mind. She’s no stranger to sex benders- they suit her lifestyle well; travelling frequently for stints as head designer before moving on to the next show or project- but those have never, ever involved anything beyond the comfort of multiple orgasms and the freedom to leave knowing there are no messy feelings to deal with after. But with Valentina there are an increasing number of moments that to Juliana are feeling uncomfortably comfortable.

She slept soundly beside her last night, lulled quickly to sleep by an arm wrapped around her waste and even breaths hitting her back. She felt no sense of awkwardness this morning as they had breakfast together, quietly enjoying each other’s company with no need to fill the silence. She doesn’t even know the woman’s last name, what she does, where she lives, but she somehow still feels as though she knows Valentina. And that Valentina knows her.

It’s concerning, and she can feel her walls start to add another layer of defensive bricks when Valentina turns to face her, pulling Juliana’s hand up to press it against her lips. They lie quietly, not saying anything, just looking at one another. The alarm bells in Juliana’s mind have dulled almost completely, instead taken over by the relaxing sound of Val’s breathing as she smiles quietly across at Juliana.

That, and the sound of a stomach rumbling.

Valentina instantly blushes, and glances down at her stomach as if to shush it. Juliana chuckles.

“Hungry?”

Valentina looks back up and gives a sheepish shrug.

“I worked up an appetite, okay?” She kisses Juliana’s hand again and her eyes widen, twinkling with excitement. “Let’s grab lunch, then head to the beach. It’s always nicer than the pool at this point. Everyone there will be hung over, stinking of mezcal and tequila...” Juliana gives a gentle smile and nods.

She has a few friends from work here- besides Sergio, who she’s known for years now- she should probably say hello to at some point for politeness reasons, but she’s only got a few designs left on this job before she moves on to help design a summer catalogue so she’s not too fussed at the thought of missing them today. A day by the beach away from hungover strangers and acquaintances sounds very nice indeed, particularly if it involves Valentina in a swim suit.

“Sounds great. I’m already dressed for it and everything. Do you have a swimsuit, or are you going like this?” She asks, trailing a finger down Valentina’s bare chest. Valentina grabs the hand and brings it to her lips, nipping at the offending finger.

“Down, girl. Food first. I’m a lady, I deserve to be wined and dined before I’m seduced.” She gives Juliana a haughty look, daring her to argue the point that seduction has well and truly come before any dining at this point. Juliana just laughs instead, pulling herself out of bed and stretching as she pulls her robe back on.

“Get dressed, then. You’re very distracting, and I can’t be held accountable for any wandering hands when you’re undressed.”

Valentina just laughs in response.

* * *

They’re about halfway to the kitchen when a door opens and a very dishevelled looking Sergio comes out, buttoning his shirt and looking very pleased with himself. His smug look grows even wider when he sees the two of them.

Juliana glances at them both. It’s not hard to see why he’s amused. Her robe is open, showing her bikini- and the faint smattering of marks on her chest from last night. Val, too, hasn’t exactly been subtle about what they’ve been up to- she didn’t bother to reapply concealer to her neck, and the love bite is quite obvious. Val catches his look and brings her hair In front of her shoulders. She also moves slightly to bring herself slightly in front of Juliana, effectively covering her body from Sergio’s gaze. It’s a slight movement, one that’s more protective than Juliana is expecting but she can’t help but smile to herself.

The movement is not lost on any Sergio either, who just laughs.

“Don’t worry Val, it’s nothing I’ve not seen before. We go way back, Juliana and I.” He winks playfully at her, and she rolls her eyes, shaking her head as his antics. Valentina seems decidedly less amused- Juliana can almost see her hackles raising at his comment. This time she’s the one to step forward, putting herself between Sergio, her longtime idiot, and the endearingly protective beauty who is glaring at him.

“It was one bitterly disappointing time, Sergio. No need to keep crying over it.” She says playfully, trying to convey to Valentina that she’s not offended by Sergio’s joking.

He clutches a hand to his chest and stagger back, fake hurt.

“You wound me, Chica. I thought I was special but now I see I’m just another broken heart you leave in your wake.” He smiles at her before turning to Val, tone still jovial.  
“Be careful with her, Carvajal. She’s a real heartbreaker, this one. Picks and drops lovers almost as much as I do!” He laughs, and Juliana bats him away.

“Don’t be absurd. You wish you were as popular as me. Now go have a shower, you stink of vodka and sweat.” He laughs and tips and imaginary hat at them both, continuing down the hall with a stagger that shows he’s clearly not fully sober. Juliana shakes her head at him. She’s not that bad, honestly. It’s not like she has someone different in her bed every night- not that there’d be anything wrong with that- she just...likes variety. And dislikes commitment. She turns to face Valentina, to apologise for their drunken friend, but is surprised by the look on Val’s face.

She looks...crestfallen. She’s resolutely not looking at Juliana, her jaw set as she stares out the window, a strange sheen to her eyes. Juliana frowns.

“Val?” She asks, and Valentina glances at her before staring back out the window. Juliana sighs.

“I’m sorry about Sergio, he’s an idiot. I promise I’m not...” she pauses, not sure what to say. Valentina scoffs.

“Not what, Juliana? You don’t owe me an explanation.” She still isn’t looking at Juliana, and Juliana feels frustration brewing. This is why she doesn’t do any semblance of feelings. They’re messy.

“You’re right, I don’t. We only just met. So will you look at me, please? Let’s just go and have lunch and forget what he said.” She tries, willing to drop the issue and just move on. Valentina looks at her, but her eyes are hard. It’s clear however that she’s more upset at herself than she is Juliana, because her face softens slightly.

“You don’t have to have lunch with me, Juliana. I’m not...I’m not under any illusions about what this is to you. You don’t owe me an explanation, no, or a meal. You don’t owe me anything, nada. It’s fine.” She takes a steadying breath. “I just remembered I have to call work about something. I’ll see you later, okay?” Valentina is already stepping back, turning to head back to their room. Juliana reaches for her but Valentina evades her grasp, shaking her head and not looking back as she walks away.

“Val, _Val!_ ” Juliana calls, stepping after her. Valentina doesn’t stop, hand waving a dismissal as she rounds the corner. Juliana stops and presses a hand to her forehead, willing herself to calm down. She doesn’t need to follow Valentina. It’s fine.

It’s fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? In my fic? Its more likely than I'd think.
> 
> Chapter title is from Whistle For the Choir by the Fratellis


	6. Anger wants a voice, voices wanna sing

_Thump._

Valentina groans, pressing her hands against her ears.

_Thump._

Valentina presses harder, willing herself to drown out the rhythmic banging from next door.

_Thump._

She’s not stupid. She’s gotten the distinct impression in the past 18 or so hours (has it really been that little?) that Juliana is a bit of a player, but she didn’t take the other woman to be a brat. A hurtful one, at that.

_Thump._

But here she is, listening to steady thumps coming through the wall. She groans loudly in frustration, willing the tears out of her eyes. She knows she was a bit dramatic, storming off like that, but she hadn’t imagined that Juliana was petty enough to do this. Find some other willing partner and bring them back to her room, subject Valentina to the rhythmic sounds of what she guesses must be the headboard coming into the contact with the wall as Juliana does god knows what to the person with her.

_Thump._

The pause between thumps is a bit longer this time and Valentina screws her eyes shut, not wanting to imagine the change in position that had paused the sounds from next door. Unfortunately, it’s all she can imagine. Images of Juliana come unbidden to her mind, the sound of the thumps reminiscent of her own bed last night as the two had moved against each other. That’s the problem with Juliana. She just can’t get the woman out of her head, even if she wanted to. 

_Thump._

The groan that escapes her this time has a slightly different cadence. She’s furious that Juliana is treating her this way- she knows the other woman knows she’s in her room- and upset at the way things had crumbled so quickly between them, how ridiculously upset she’d become at Sergio’s words, but she’s also fucking frustrated at herself because she can’t stop imagining what Juliana must look like right now.

How she might look beneath Valentina, eyes screwed shut and mouth falling open as Valentina’s fingers pump in and out of her.

“Fuck,” she grinds out, frustrated. Even though she’s angry she can still feel wetness pooling between her thighs at the image of Juliana writhing between her. There’s a longer pause and Valentina wonders if they’re finally finished next door before:

_Thump._

Another image springs to mind: Juliana on top of her hips grinding down against hers as the brunette smiles wickedly down at her. Valentina wonders what it would feel like to have Juliana ride her fingers, and the sound that rips from her throat is unexpectedly loud.

Her eyes open, and she grimaces slightly as she wonders if they can hear her next door. The thought lights a fresh wave of anger in her, and a petty thought thought comes to mind. If Juliana wants to bring someone back and so thoughtlessly subject Valentina to hearing it, then she should have no issues with Valentina doing the same. Well, kind of. Valentina has no intention to actually bring someone back here. She’s got her imagination and a lot of practise faking it with silly boys- she doesn’t need anyone to actually screw.

_Thump._

Valentina grits her teeth, and lets out a loud moan. She knows it will be heard through the wall. As she does so, she lets the images and memories of Juliana flood back into her mind as her hand trails down her stomach and towards her bikini bottoms.

“Jesus,” she pants loudly, making sure she’s projecting her voice as her fingers find her clit. The thumping has stopped, it seems, and it’s easier for her to banish the image of someone else with Juliana from her minds- instead she can picture herself there, being the cause of the woman’s pleasure. Even the thought of Juliana has her wet, her fingers slide through her centre easily as she teases at her entrance.

“Fuck, yes!” Valentina doesn’t even need to pretend at this point, the memory of Juliana’s mouth on her enough to spur her on. She can almost feel the woman’s tongue lapping at her, and it causes a groan to escape her lips as her fingers rub haphazardly at her clit.

She’s angry- she’s still fucking furious, honestly- but somehow the emotion is only working to turn her on more, bringing to the forefront of her mind every moment she's shared with Juliana so far and how she knows, _know_ _s,_ she should be the person in there with her. Just the image of Juliana coming undone on Valentina's fingers is enough to send her keening quickly over the edge, body arching off the bed as she cries out, unbidden; 

" _Juliana!"_

Her eyes snap open and her body collapses onto the sheets, centre still pulsing as she comes down from her orgasm. Fuck. She hadn't meant to cry out Juliana's name as she was pretending to be with someone else. That was the exact opposite of the plan. Her body stills as she considers the likelihood that Juliana and whoever she's with _didn't_ hear her just now. It's about as likely as her ever screwing Sergio, unfortunately. Valentina's entire body flushes with embarrassment as she covers her face with her hands. She's just contemplating melting into the bed and never reappearing when she hears a tentative knock on the door and then an all too familiar voice. 

"Val?" 

_Fuck._


	7. Call out my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inexplicably, there is no smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Juliana Valdes has had her way with my heart and I don't even know anymore, tbh.

_Thump._

Juliana grabs the ball as it comes down, before hefting it back into the air again.

_Thump._

She's still clenching her jaw in frustration, but the feeling is slowly ebbing away with each rhythmic throw and catch.

_Thump._

Ugh. How did she get here, lying in bed, using stupid calming techniques she hasn't needed in years to bring herself down? All over a girl she's just met? She throws the ball harder.

_Thump._

But here she is, throwing a tennis ball repetitively against the wall. It's a trick her stepfather, Pancho, had taught her years ago. He'd just moved in with her and her mother and noticed that when she was mad or upset, she had a tendency to up and leave- or leave the wall with a Juliana's fist sized hole in it. Her father hadn't left her with many things, but her anger was one of them. Pancho had given her a ball one day, and explained that when he was upset or overwhelmed, lying on the bed and throwing and catching helped him process his feelings in a way far more healthy than escaping or throwing punches at walls. Turns out, it had worked. The walls of their home were far safer, and Juliana far easier to reason with after she's spent a few minutes processing. She's about to throw the ball again when she thinks she catches a sound from next door. She pauses, but there's no other noise so she throws again.

_Thump._

She’s annoyed at how things went down with Valentina. She should have followed the other woman, actually used her words and communicated like her mother and Panchito keep telling her adults do, but instead she let Valentina leave upset without a chance to discuss things. She’s not even entirely sure _why_ Valentina was so upset. But she’d like the chance to find out, this she knows.

She pauses before throwing the ball, sure this time that she hears something. Was that...? Surely not. 

_Thump._

No, that was definitely a groan. And she _knows_ that groan, has been the cause of it. That’s the groan Valentina makes when she’s trying not to moan your name. Is she...? 

“Fuck,” Juliana hears, muffled through the wall, and her brow furrows. Oh. 

She throws the ball again, hoping she’s wrong. But she knows those sounds.

_Thump._

Valentina is in there with someone. Juliana feels sick, sicker than she has any right to feel. Valentina could have a whole team of people in the bed with her if she wanted. But the thought of it makes Juliana’s palms itch and her stomach clench. She’s _jealous_. It’s a feeling she hasn’t felt for so long she’s almost forgotten what it feels like, but here she is, jealous about a woman she barely knows.

She throws the ball harder than intended.

_Thump._

It bounces off the wall at an odd angle, and flies across the room instead of back to her waiting hand. She watches it roll under the bed morosely, wondering what else she’ll lose today. 

Lose?

’Stop it.’ She mutters to herself, sitting up and shaking her head as if to shake off the thoughts. You can’t lose something you never had, she reminds herself. Juliana knows this, and knows it well. She spent much of her childhood going without. 

Without a bed, without food on the table every night, without a father who cared for her, without clothes free of holes or stains. She knows what it is to be without; and to look at those who have and want _desperately_ what they possess.

And she knows that these things do not come without a price. 

She has worked long and hard to give herself and her mother the things she did not have as a child. Lupita has a house now, one with a spare room fo Juliana. She has a stepfather who treats her with the love and respect of his own daughter; and she has a clothing line so successful it’s known internationally. 

And yes, she has achieved these things at the cost of her own personal life. Her mother reminds her of this constantly. But how can she have time to settle with someone when she’s barely settled herself? And even more so, how can she trust someone enough to stick around with her, when even her own father could not? Love can be wonderful, she's sure- she's seen how well it suits her mother and Pancho- but it's just not for her. Maybe once, when she was younger and thought that maybe someone like Panchito would come along for her and help bring her up from the crumbling mess of their life; but she soon worked out that she was the only one who could change her future. 

So she made the choice years ago that dating, having a partner, was a distraction and a risk she wasn’t willing to take. It’s a decision she’s never regretted, not for a moment. She's successful and content, and doesn't need something as frivolous as a relationship to mess up her life. 

But sitting here, listening to the sounds of pleasure escaping from the mouth of a woman who she knows would be feeling that pleasure tenfold with her- she’s wondering if she’s made the right choice. If maybe talking and communicating and _trying_ isn’t necessarily a bad thing, even if only for a weekend. 

Juliana holds her head in her hands, frustrated beyond belief at the mess she’s in. But then she hears it. 

Its loud, louder than the groans, and it’s beautiful. 

It's her name, spilling from Valentina’s lips in ecstasy. 

Juliana stills on the bed, considering. Either Valentina just said her name while with someone else, and she’s about to walk in on an extremely awkward situation, or- or Valentina is alone, and Juliana might not have fucked things up quite as much as she thought. 

It it doesn’t take her long to leap out of bed and head next door. 


	8. believe me, it's not easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex again!!! and also processing! i love these two honestly

Val approaches the door, bathrobe thrown hastily on and tied shut as she moves to meet whatever embarrassing fate awaits her. When she opens it, Juliana is standing there, dressed down in a simple black t shirt and grey sweats. She's not wearing a bra, and Valentina assumes she must have thrown the clothes on post sex in her haste to come over here. Anger coils in her belly. 

"Wow." She lets out a humourless laugh. "Sergio wasn't joking, huh? You really do pick them up and drop them again." Mean isn't usually Valentina's forte, but she hasn't spent years stuck between Eva and Lucia and not known how to throw a well placed barb when she needs one. Juliana, however, looks more confused than hurt. 

"Que?" She's looking at Valentina like she genuinely doesn't know what's going on, and Valentina rolls her eyes. 

"Don't play dumb, Juliana. The walls are thin, I _heard_ you. A headboard against the wall is awfully tacky motel of you, don't you think?" She's really channelling Eva now, and she's just gearing up to say something truly cutting that will send Juliana on her way and back to whoever is waiting next door when Juliana cuts in. 

"Oh my _god._ You thought someone was next door with me so you, what, angry masturbated? What kind of revenge even _is_ that?" Juliana looks equal parts amused and pissed off, crossing her arms and looking expectantly at Valentina for an explanation. Valentina is proving herself to be all kinds of ridiculous, and Juliana would be lying if she said she didn't kind of find the other woman's fits of passion oddly charming. Valentina, for her part, feels her anger subsiding as she takes in Juliana's expression.

"I heard-" She starts, but Juliana waves her away, brushing past Valentina and into her room. This isn't a conversation she particularly wants to have stuck in the hallway. She turns to face Valentina, who is looking at her like she has no idea what's going on any more. In her defence, she kind of doesn't. Juliana lets out a sigh.

"You heard me throwing a ball at the wall. There's no one in there with me, Valentina." Juliana is looking more annoyed than anything else now, although there is an amused glint in her eye. "Although even if there was, I'd be allowed to. We met last night, you can't call _dibs._ " She says, crossing her arms and levelling her gaze at Valentina, who looks back sheepishly. 

“I know. Perdon, I’m sorry. Ugh, I’m so embarrassed." She moves to sit on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair off her face in frustration. "When we ran into Sergio and he said all that stuff, I just felt so- so stupid. I have a tendency to go all in with things," She starts, glancing up at Juliana before looking away, "if I want something, or I like it, I really, _really_ want it, you know? I'm either all in or all out. It's why I don't really date, because either I care too much or too little and it's just messy. Not that I think we're dating or anything. I know what this is, don't worry." Valentina scoffs at herself, shaking her head. "But this weekend is the first in a while where I've felt like I've been able to properly let go, you know? So seeing Sergio and hearing all that just reminded me that this is very much not normal life for me, even if it might be for you. And I felt like an idiot, or some clingy teen with a crush. And then when I hear you next door? I just- the thought of you in there with someone, and I could hear it? I felt-“ 

Valentina pauses. She's already sounding way too invested in something she should have no emotional attachment to at all. Admitting how jealous she was, how an unfamiliar feeling of possession had curled in her belly? It’s too much, far too much. The words unsaid sit heavy between them before Juliana fills the silence.

“I know.” Juliana interrupts softly, taking a small step towards Val. “When I first heard you, I thought there was someone in here as well.” She steadfastly avoids Valentina’s eyes when she quietly admits, “I didn’t love the feeling.” 

She hears Valentina chuckle. 

“So my angry masturbation revenge plan _did_ work, then!” Juliana glances up and snorts at the smug look on Valentina’s face. She comes to sit next to Valentina, but doesn't look at her. 

“It really did. Honestly? I don't do...this.” She gestures vaguely between them, and quirks an eyebrow in response, waiting for Juliana to continue. "The talking part. Sergio was exaggerating, but not wrong. I don't generally do the emotional aspect. It's just easier on everyone not to get involved, you know? I travel a lot for work, and I've managed everything in my life so far alone, so I don't see the point in starting things I know will end." She shrugs, feeling Valentina watching her but not yet ready to both look at the other woman _and_ talk things out. But she knows she should at least share part of what she's feeling, given that Valentina just did. Something about the taller beauty makes Juliana want to be _better._ She dismisses the thought as quickly as it comes. 

"When you stormed off upset, I wanted to follow you. To apologise, or explain, even though I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong. Normally I probably would have just left you alone, but I wanted to fix it." She shifts uncomfortably. "And then when I could hear _you_ next door, and I know what you sound like and I thought someone was there, I was...jealous? Or something close to it. I don't know what it is about you. But you're right. This weekend has felt more comfortable than I've been in a long while and it's gotten me a bit turned around, to be honest." She flops back on the bed, hands covering her face. 

"It's very confusing. I'm not used to wanting to speak to someone or be around them beyond getting in their pants." She admits, hands still covering her face. She feels warm fingers wrap around her wrist and gently pull her hands away. 

"Juliana.” Valentina starts, but stops herself, biting her lip in thought. Her fingers find the ends of Juliana's hair and she twists them between her fingers, clearly deep in though. 

“ _Que_? What are you thinking? I don’t need to sign something else, do I?” Juliana tries, running her hands up to Valentina's shoulders to bring the taller woman's attention back to the present. Valentina snorts and shakes her head.

“No, but I have an idea. Call me crazy, but-“ 

“You’re crazy.”

”Don’t make me change my mind about this." Valentina cups Juliana's face in her hands, squeezing her cheeks together so Juliana can only giggle instead of talk. She's half leaning over Juliana, and it feels nice to be back in close proximity to her. Valentina wants to stop and kiss her, but wants to get her thought out first. "Genius is at work! What if we use this weekend to practise?” 

She's looking at Juliana with such big, wide eyes, using one arm to prop her up as her other hand rests on Juliana's collarbone as she waits for a response. Juliana can’t help but tease her a little. She moves her hands to the tie of Valentina’s robe and plays with it, loosening the bow slightly. 

“But Valle, I don’t think we need any practise...” she says, running a finger down Valentina’s chest. Valentina rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t move Juliana’s hand away. Juliana takes the opportunity to push the robe aside slightly, exposing more skin for her touch. Val smiles at the sensation, but continues. 

“Not at sex, no! But I need to work on- not feeling things so much. Slowing down with emotions. And you need to work on...having them. We barely know each other so there’s no risk of it all going to hell, because we never have to see each other again. We have two days left here, let’s use them. I’ll be able to have an actual casual endeavour, knowing it ends in two days. You'll be able to practise being an adult and using your words, not just your body. It's perfect- I'll work on something I've never done before, you on doing something you’ve never done before,” 

Juliana quirks an eyebrow at her, her hand starting to trail downward and Valentina rolls her eyes again. 

“Not like that, _perv_.” She says, but her breath hitches as Juliana’s fingertips trail over her breast, pushing her robe off her shoulder as she listens to Valentina’s plan, “I meant talking to someone outside of the bedroom. About actual things, not just sex. Getting to know someone beyond their physical assets. Dating adjacent behaviours. Crazy stuff, I know.” 

Juliana considers this, biting her lip thoughtfully. Her fingers absently trace the exposed skin of Valentina’s shoulder, and Val just watches her, giving Juliana the space she needs to think. Finally, she looks up into blue eyes. She lets her hands settle on Valentina’s collarbones, just above her breast as she nods. 

“Okay. I think I can manage a weekend of _dating adjacent behaviours_. But I do have one particular idea about ‘things I’ve never done before.’ ” Valentina looks at her quizzically, and Juliana smirks, dragging her hands down Val’s front and cupping her breasts. ”Make up sex. I’ve never been around long enough to have a fight, let alone the sex to make up from it.” She looks at Valentina, holding as sincere a face as she can, before Val starts laughing. It sounds like music to Juliana; and it’s not long before she joins in with the laughter. Valentina’s hands find Juliana’s hips under her top and she starts slowing pushing it up, still chuckling as she does so. “I’m so glad we made up, then. Make up sex is the best.” 

Valentina's pulls back a bit, pulling the shirt off her fully, as Juliana pushes the bathrobe off Valentina's body. They're in such a rush that they get momentarily tangled in a mess of fabric and hands, but it only serves to make the girls laugh even more as their lips finally meet. Juliana's hands instantly burrow into Valentina's hair, fingers tangling around the strands as her tongue seeks entrance to Valentina's mouth. Valentina's hands slide down Juliana's back and past the waistband of her sweats, palming at her ass and pulling their hips together. She lays back on the bed, pulling Juliana down with her so the woman is straddling her hips. 

She holds Juliana close as they kiss, her hand running down Juliana's chest and fingers circling her nipple. Juliana's hands detach from Val's hair to pull at the straps of her bikini at the back of her neck and on her back, untying the piece and pulling it off her. Her hands move back to Val's hair as Valentina wraps her arms around Juliana's torso, pulling Juliana closer to her and pressing their chests together. Both women groan at the feeling of flesh against flesh. 

"You feel so much nicer than in my imagination." Valentina admits, pressing open mouthed kisses to Juliana's neck. Juliana gives a breathy chuckle.

"Mm? I'd love to know what it was you were imagining that made you so very loud." She gasps as Valentina sucks at her pulse point, and starts arching her back as Val starts kissing a path towards her breasts. 

"You were on top, like this." Valentina starts, pausing long enough to take an erect nipple into her mouth and suck, her tongue flicking against it. One hand still supporting Juliana, the other trails down her front to play with the waistband of her pants. "But I had three fingers in you, and you were riding them. _God,_ you looked so good, baby." Valentina groans to herself at the image, and her hands slide down Juliana's pants and underwear, wetness instantly coating her fingers as she lightly strokes against Juliana. Juliana's hips roll desperately against her hand. 

"I think..." She has to stop, momentarily distracted by the feeling of Valentina's finger brushing her clit, "I think we can make that a reality." Valentina nods eagerly against her, and Juliana works up enough strength to pull away from the other woman, standing just long enough to rid herself of clothes entirely, before she pushes Valentina flat on the mattress and pulls of the woman's bikini bottoms before straddling her once more. Valentina groans when she feels Juliana's wetness against her stomach, and Juliana instinctively grinds down, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. 

Valentina's hands find Juliana's thigh, steadying her on top, before one moves in between her legs, letting her fingers stroke a long stroke from her clit to her entrance. Juliana grinds down onto her finger, trying to relieve some of the building pressure, and Valentina bites down hard on her lip as she watches the woman on top seeking out her fingers. It's a truly magnificent sight. Juliana looks almost out of control with want, seemingly unable to stop her hips from moving against Valentina's hand as her own hands splay out on Valentina's chest for stability. She lets Juliana's hips roam for a few more seconds before she relents, slowly pushing into the woman with three fingers. Juliana lets out a loud moan of relief as she does so, pushing her hips down to take in as much of Valentina's fingers as she can. 

Instinctively, Valentina's fingers curve inside Juliana, hitting just the right spot for the woman's entire body to tremble before she clenches her thigh muscles and lifts herself off Valentina's fingers, pulling herself away almost completely before sliding back down. She starts slow, lifting and pushing back off Valentina's fingers aided by Valentina's hips thrusting up and down to match her rhythm. Valentina can only watch, entranced, at the sight on top of her. Juliana looks like some kind of goddess, and honestly, Valentina will start ridiculous fights every day if this is the way they fix things up. 

Juliana must sense Val's eyes on her because she opens her own, staring down at Val with as she slowly begins to build up speed against Valentina's fingers. Her hips start moving less evenly against Valentina as she starts to lose control. Her eyes are locked on Valentina's still but she's thrusting more erratically now, and Valentina knows her orgasm is quickly approaching. She moves her other hand from its steadying position on Juliana's thigh to her clit, rubbing in small circles as Juliana finally has to shut her eyes again, walls clenching tight against Valentina's fingers. She stills in her thrusts suddenly, hips jerking as her mouth falls open, because she almost collapses on top of Val. Val keeps her fingers working in and out of Juliana, drawing out the final waves of pleasure from her. Eventually, she stops her movements. Juliana moves herself off Val's fingers but stays on top of her, curling up against her as she works to catch her breath. Val strokes up and down Juliana's back, letting the woman on top of her come down properly. She presses a kiss to the top of her head, letting her fingers trail over warm skin. 

Eventually, she notices that Juliana's breathing has not only gone back to normal, but completely evened out. She's still lying mostly on top of Val, curled up like a koala, and when Valentina pulls her head back she can see that Juliana has gone to sleep, completely relaxed against her. Valentina smiles to herself, and feels around with the hand not still resting on Juliana's back for the blanket. She finds it and pulls it up over them both, smiling at the huff of discomfort Juliana makes at the movement below her. Pressing another soft kiss to Juliana's head, Val lets herself succumb to sleep and the rhythmic sound of Juliana's breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and feedback. I'm working on replying to them all! Hopefully you're still enjoying this absolutely ridiculous time, because i genuinely have no idea what's going on any more and i'm just here for the ride tbh 
> 
> Chapter title is from Daughter by L Devine


	9. Caught up on what to say, I said you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg they're so gay i swear

When Valentina wakes, the sun is setting outside, and the bed is completely empty. Her hand drifts to the mattress beside her and her heart sinks, finding it cold. This feels all together too familiar. She sits up with a frown, looking around the room. 

It's empty. 

Juliana's clothes are gone and unlike this morning, there isn't a note on her pillow. 

Val feels tears forming, but she doesn't let them fall. Wiping angrily at her face, she reminds herself of what she'd agreed on with Juliana. She's meant to be practising this exact thing- casual, breezy, no strings. This was fine. Juliana was allowed to leave her in bed. Whatever. She'll see the woman later, and this is just cool and fun practise at detaching instead of jumping headfirst into a crush. It feels like it's going really well, judging by the lump in her throat. She _hates_ this, hates the way her heart latches on so quickly. 

She's always been like this. Be it with friends, family, or crushes, Valentina has always been all in. Every significant relationship she's ever had, even the non-romantic ones, have ended in absolute heartbreak when they've ended. When her sister divorced Matteo, she sobbed for days like it was her own breakup. When she'd _finally_ shed herself from Lucho, she'd gone on a two week bender to get over it and she didn't even _like_ him. Her driver Jacobo quit, soon after Lucia had passed, and she refused to get into the family car for three weeks because she was so upset. Maybe it was the hangover hurt from the deaths of her parents and Lucia, an internalised fear that everyone she got close to would end up hurt or gone. Chivis has always said her heart is too big, that she lets too much in. It gets too tangled, even when it doesn't want to. 

Which is why this weekend with Juliana is such a good idea. There's an expiration date on it which means she can't get too attached. She can practise having a _normal_ level of want for someone, not the heart-pounding, day dreaming, hands-clenching-to-be-near-them that she's used to. But Juliana isn't currently here, and she's having a hard time on the detaching front. She just wants to be near the other woman, not feel like she's been left in bed like some dirty little secret. Valentina wills the thoughts away, hating their intensity.

She's about to get out of bed, find some clothes and get ready for tonight's party like her heart isn't sinking uncomfortably into her stomach when the bedroom door opens.

And her heart leaps back into her chest. _Traitor._

Because standing at the doorway is Juliana. She's wearing the same clothes from earlier and armed with two plates stacked high with food. She looks beautiful, and Valentina can't tear her eyes away. Juliana smiles shyly at Valentina when she sees her staring. 

"Hey, sorry. I thought you'd still be asleep until I got back." She walks towards the bed and deposits the plates on the bedside table, before coming to sit next to Valentina. "I stole your bra and went to get us some food. We missed lunch and I figured you might be hungry." Juliana looks nervous, and Valentina can't help but lean over to give her a soft kiss. 

"Thank you." She whispers, and Juliana drops her head, smiling. 

"I wanted to stay and wake you up in a different way, to be honest. But your stomach was rumbling in your sleep, so I thought sustenance was the more pressing issue." Valentina's cheeks heat up in embarrassment and she covers her face in her hands. Juliana laughs and pulls them away, pulling them into her lap.

"Don't laugh at me!" Valentina tries to chastise, but she's laughing as well. "It's official. I'm an embarrassment." She's still chuckling when Juliana tucks a strand of hair behind Valentina's ear, their laughs fading into a warm smiles. 

"You're not. You're..." Juliana pauses, considering her words, "cute. You're cute." She's looking at Valentina with an almost quizzical expression, and it takes Valentina a few seconds to realise why. 

"Juliana...are you trying to flirt with me _without_ sexual connotations? Is that why you look so worried?" Her blue eyes widen with delight when Juliana ducks her head, and this time it's the younger woman's turn to blush and hide her face. Valentina is so delighted that she throws herself backwards, laughing, pulling Juliana's hands with her. Juliana bats at her playfully, trying to pull her back up.

"Stop! Val!" They're both laughing, and Juliana can't wipe the grin off her face as she finally succeeds in pulling Valentina back up towards her. Val is still looking thoroughly thrilled at the entire situation. She's reeled in her laughter, though, even if her mouth is trying hard to fight back a smile. She's still holding Juliana's hands and Juliana looks down at them, watching the way Valentina's thumb mindlessly strokes over her fingers. Val clearly finds physical affection so natural, and it astounds Juliana. She's hyperaware of every touch between them, but Valentina always seems to bring them together without even noticing. 

She's clearly more lost in thought than she realised, because she gives a start when Valentina squeezes their hands to bring Juliana's focus back up. Her face is sincere as she gently cups Juliana's cheek, and Juliana isn't sure whether she wants to nuzzle in or sprint the hell out of there. Valentina gives her a smile. 

"You okay in there?" She asks, and Juliana's first instinct is to brush her off. But she remembers that she's trying to do the exact opposite of that, so she gives a small shrug instead. 

"Just thinking. You like to touch, you know that?" Valentina instantly goes to pull her hands away, scared she's overstepped a boundary, but Juliana holds her in place. "No, no, it's not a bad thing. I'm just not used to it. People don't usually touch me unless they want something, you know? But you're not like that. Even last night, when you were talking to people, you'd always find a way to touch them and make them comfortable around you. You'd pat their arm, smooth a collar, stuff like that. It's nice." 

Valentina is thoroughly charmed by Juliana's words. Or just by Juliana in general. She squeezes their still joined hands, releasing Juliana's cheek to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "My father was very physically affectionate, I got it from him. We didn't spend much time together when I was young so I used to copy him, to try and feel close to him." She explains, smiling fondly at the memory of her father. She realises, suddenly, that she knows next to nothing about Juliana's own family. She's about to ask when she catches Juliana's face. She's still looking at Valentina but it's clear her mind is far away, and not in a good place. Valentina decides to bail her out instead of asking what she's thinking about, suspecting that Juliana's done far more emotional unloading today than in the last year combined. 

"I didn't realise you were watching me so closely last night. I mean, I knew you'd seen me, but I didn't take you to be a _stalker._ " She says, playfully, and Juliana comes back to the present, eyes flashing with relief at the distraction. She smiles at Valentina, grateful the other woman had changed topics. 

"You're hard to miss, Valentina." Her eyes rove over Valentina's still naked body, and she gives a smirk. "But I think you know that."

Valentina laughs, leaning forward to kiss Juliana. Juliana happily returns it, tongue flicking out against Valentina's lower lip. The older woman doesn't deepen the kiss though, instead pulling back with a playful nip at Juliana's lower lip. 

"I do. I'm incredibly charming, so it's very understandable you were taken with me so quickly." She giggles, head still close to Juliana, and Juliana rolls her eyes before kissing her again. Valentina pulls back, smiling. 

"I noticed you right away. From the moment you walked in." Valentina admits, and Juliana's smile grows, nodding. 

"I know. I noticed you too. Mostly because you were staring at me. I thought I'd spilled something on myself at first, actually." Juliana chuckles lightly, and Valentina shakes her head with a laugh. 

"No, I just thought you were hot." She says, and Juliana raises an eyebrow. Valentina gives her an unapologetic shrug. "I did! I just- from the moment I saw you, I wanted you." Juliana flushes at the heat in Valentina's tone. She shifts forward, their foreheads pressed together. 

"And how did that work out for you?" She asks, tilting her head to that their lips are almost brushing together, but not quite closing the gap. Valentina's tongue slides along her lip, wetting it, and Juliana can just feel the movement on her own mouth.

"Very well, I'd say. I got you, didn't I?" She asks, and though her tone is light and flirtatious, it's laced with something Juliana doesn't want to think about.

So she doesn't.

She presses Valentina back into the mattress, climbing over her body, her legs bracketing one of Valentina's thighs. Valentina's breath hitches as Juliana's leg brushes against her bare centre, and then her hands are tangling in Juliana's hair, connecting their lips. She moves her leg against Valentina, enjoying the sounds Val makes as she rolls her hips against her. Tongues battle for dominance and Juliana slides her hand down Valentina's body, slipping it between her legs and smiling to herself at the moisture she can already feel gathering there. 

As her finger brushes against Valentina's clit, drawing slow circles around it, Val sighs into her mouth. Her eyes are closed and she's smiling when Juliana pulls back to look at her, suddenly needing to know exactly what Valentina looks like as Juliana slips a finger inside her. Valentina's mouth drops open in a stuttering gasp as she draws up a leg, folding it at the knee and giving Juliana more room to move. Juliana pulls her finger out almost all the way, before using her hips to help drive it back in, adding another finger to join the first on the next stroke. She's watching Valentina, completely entranced. She moves slowly against her, unable to look away as she watches Valentina bite her lip, head tilted back slightly as she lets the sensations wash over her. Her hands have slipped under Juliana's top and her nails are digging in against Juls' back, keeping the woman anchored as they move against each other. 

When Valentina comes this time, she comes quietly. Juliana's hips and fingers work at her for what could be seconds or could be hours; slow and watching intently at every minute movement on Valentina's face. She rocks against Juliana's fingers, and then her eyes snap open as she shudders around Juliana's hand, walls clenching tightly and mouth fallen open in a silent gasp as she comes undone. Juliana just watches her, biting her lip as she stares in wonder at the look on Valentina's face. The only noise made is the slight whimper that escapes Valentina when Juliana pulls out of her. There's an emotion she can't place on Juliana's face but she only gets a glimpse of it before Juliana's hand is in her hair and she's kissing her desperately, pouring more into the kiss than she thinks she'll ever be able to express in words. Valentina lets her, kissing back with just as much vigour until Juliana slows them down, open mouthed kisses turning into soft pecks against kiss-bruised lips. 

There's a weight that's settled between them, but it's not entirely uncomfortable. Just new. Juliana shifts to the side, and Valentina follows, head burrowing into Juliana's collarbone as Juliana's arms move to wrap around the woman, cocooning her in Juliana's arms. They lie like that, in quiet comfort, allowing themselves for the first time in a long while to relax completely in the company of another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was SAPPY, JULIANA. She's a mess. I'm a mess. We're all a mess. 
> 
> Chap title is from Mango Tree, by Angus and Julia Stone


	10. Such a beautiful dangerous thing, beautiful and strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was initially just meant to be them having vaguely kinky sex on a balcony emotions keep happening??????? bless

The party is in full swing by the time they make it downstairs. It took them a long while to get dressed- they kept on getting distracted by one another. Valentina had barely gotten into her dress before Juliana was trying to get her back out of it, and eventually they'd had to seperate all together, Valentina pushing Juliana out of her room so they'd be able to do their makeup without completely ruining it minutes later by pushing each other up against the nearest surface. 

Eventually, they make their way to the party. It looks much the same as it had last night- dance floor reasonably packed with already-drunk revellers, and the bar crowded as Sergio's friends make use of his weekend long open bar. Valentina's eyes sweep the room, but she's not looking for anyone in particular. The person she wants to spend her time with is firmly attached to her side already. 

Juliana has been particularly physical all afternoon. She's kept herself in near-constant contact with Valentina, and Valentina's not sure if was spurned by their earlier conversation or if it's just another way of Juliana trying to connect beyond sex. Either way she likes it, finding a comfort in the way Juliana's hand settles at the small of her back as they move through the throng towards the bar. 

It's also not lost on Valentina the way Juliana's hands twitch against her or she moves slightly closer whenever someone brushes close past them or greets her. Val isn't even sure Juliana notices what she's doing; but whenever someone moves in close to Valentina or holds her attention for more than a few moments she can feel the shorter woman press their bodies closer together, or squeeze against whatever part of Valentina she's in contact with. Valentina would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Though she's completely uninterested, she lets herself speak for longer- and more flirtatiously- to the people that approach her than she normally would.

At one point, Juliana excuses herself to go and get them both a drink and Valentina finds herself looped into conversation with Lucho, of all people. It's been years since they broke up and he's thankfully _finally_ over it; but he still puts a lingering hand on her arm and Valentina feels a rush through her body as she catches Juliana's eye over his shoulder. They woman is staring at her with such intensity that Valentina is half convinced they might start undressing each other on the dance floor. She watches as Juliana approaches, shoving the drinks unceremoniously into Lucho's hands as she takes Valentina by the hand and starts pulling her through the crowd. 

Valentina smiles to herself and lets herself be pulled, not all that surprised- but remarkably turned on- when Juliana pulls them through a door, away from the others, and onto a small balcony. It's thankfully empty, because Valentina has very little time to get used to the night air on her skin before Juliana is pushing her back against the railing, just around the corner and out of sight of the partiers inside. She pulls Juliana's face towards her and kisses her, enjoying the small bite Juliana places on her lip before pulling away, eyes blazing. 

"That guy seems like a real dick." She says, seriously, and Valentina laughs because Juliana hadn't even heard him say a word. The laugh doesn't diffuse Juliana's annoyance, and she presses herself against Valentina, kissing her again. Val's arms wrap around Juliana's shoulders and she holds her close, letting Juliana's tongue slide against hers as her hands grip at Valentina's waist. When they pull back again, Val leans back against the balcony, looking smugly at Juliana. 

"You were jealous." She says, teasing, and Juliana looks like the might argue before she deflates and shrugs. 

"He was all over you." She says, hands curving against Valentina's hips. "He was gross." Valentina watches as Juliana's hands slide up and down her sides. She's so distracted by the sight and the feeling that she barely thinks when she says, 

"He's an ex." Juliana stills, and when Valentina looks at her, the brunette looks absolutely thunderous. Valentina laughs. "An old, old ex. You have nothing to worry about."

The fact Valentina is laughing at her reaction seems to snap Juliana out of her possessive fit. She considers Valentina's words before a devilish look crosses her face, and Valentina swallows, knowing that Juliana's eyes darkening like that can only really mean one thing. 

"I know I don't." Juliana says, simply, hands dropping down from Valentina's hips to grip at the fabric of her dress. "I know _exactly_ what I do to you, Val." Valentina's breath hitches slightly as Juliana holds her gaze, fingers bunching up the material of Valentina's dress as she slowly slides it up. Valentina holds her breath, more excited than she can manage at the sudden Juliana's sudden shift of mood. Juliana leans forward, her voice dipping in volume as her mouth comes to rest by Valentina's ear. "And I highly doubt that man-child inside came anywhere close as making you feel the way I do. Am I right?" She asks, one hand gripping at Val's dress as the other scapes fingernails softly over her thigh. Valentina can only nod. Juliana doesn't know how right she is- _no one_ has made her feel the way she does right now. No one but Juliana. 

The woman in question presses a soft kiss just below Valentina's ear, smiling at the shiver it produces. Her head moves back up slightly.

"Do you think you can be quiet, Val?" Her voice purrs into Valentina's ear, and Val gasps at the hand that's suddenly cupping her through her panties. Juliana chuckles and bites down on her ear. "That's not quiet, baby. Or do you _want_ the whole party to come out here and see you like this?"

Valentina's stomach clenches as she takes in their surroundings. She's pressed against the balcony, hands clinging to the barrier as Juliana whispers into her ear and her fingers scrape teasingly over the fabric of her underwear. But anyone could step out at any moment. The thought of someone finding them, Juliana pressed against her so deliciously, makes Valentina's hips buck against the other woman. Juliana laughs quietly, her breath hitting Valentina's ear and making her shiver. Her tongue flicks out against the shell of Valentina's ear, and her hand pulls Valentina's dress up even further, so it's sitting around her waist, exposing her legs to the cool night air. Valentina shivers, a mix of the breeze on her legs and the pressure of Juliana's hand against her centre. 

"You _do_ want them to see you, hm? See how wet you are for me, how many of my fingers you can take before you come?" Juliana's hand has slipped into her panties now, stroking slowly, and Valentina feels like she might explode. Juliana's voice is filthy against her ear and this is so not like Val. She's never done anything like this before. Her sex life is hers alone, not for public consumption. But somehow the thought of someone seeing her so completely undone for Juliana, so completely at her mercy? It makes her _ache._

"Juliana..." She pleads, quietly, biting down on her lip to stop a loud moan from tumbling out. Juliana pulls back from her ear to look at her fully, eyes dark and full of lust as she watches how quickly Valentina is unravelling. She takes pity on the taller woman, kissing her soundly before pulling back. 

"What do you need, baby?" Her fingers are there, right where Valentina wants them most, but they're stilled, poised at her entrance and waiting for Val to speak. Her hips shift desperately against them, but Juliana pulls them back so they're still teasing at her entrance and not dipping inside. She shakes her head. "Uh-huh. Tell me what you need, Valentina." Valentina groans this time, and her eyes flick desperately over to where the door is. Juliana smirks. She leans forward, lips ghosting over Valentina's. " _Tell me._ " 

"I want- fuck- I need you to fuck me, Juls. _Please._ " Valentina's voice is pleading and Juliana kisses her in response, mouth open and wanting. Juliana thrusts into her with three fingers, Valentina so wet that they slide easily inside. She would normally be embarrassed by the sound she makes as Juliana enters her but she's too overtaken with the sensation, her mouth falling open against Juliana's as the woman curls her fingers, hitting just the right spot and making Valentina's hands grip so hard against the balcony she's scared she might warp the metal. Juliana's spare hand moves to Valentina's thigh, hoisting her leg up and around Juliana's waist, causing Juliana's fingers to thrust back in at a deeper angle. It draws a moan from Valentina that's swallowed into Juliana's mouth as her hips start up a rhythm against Valentina, pushing her fingers in deep and filling Valentina completely. 

" _Christ_ , you feel so good. I've wanted to do this all night, ever since we came downstairs. You look so good in my dress, and every time someone even _looked_ at you I just wanted to touch you, to show them all what you do to me. What I do to you.." Juliana's back at her ear, her voice making Valentina quiver with want as she picks up the pace of her thrusts. Her voice is deeper than Valentina has ever heard it, and there's a tinge to it that makes Valentina suspect she's feeling just as out of control as Val does. She manages to detach herself from the vice-like grip she has on the railings and curls her fingers into Juliana's back and neck, trying to get press as much of herself as possible against Juliana. They continue like this, Juliana whispering deliciously into Valentina's ear as she fucks her hard, until Val is coming so fast it catches her completely by surprise. She has to bite down on Juliana's shoulder to stop herself from screaming out, and Juliana keeps talking quietly into her ear as she comes down, finally unlatching from Juliana's neck. She winces at the marks she's left there and kisses them softly, eyes fluttering shut as Juliana pulls out of her and wraps her arms around Valentina's waist. 

They stand like that, swaying slightly with their arms wrapped around each other, when it hits Juliana with sudden clarity that she's completely and utterly fucked. 

She's leaving tomorrow. She'll likely never see Valentina again and even if she does, she has no idea how to do this. She's got all these _feelings_ inside her and she has no fucking clue what to do with them. She's got to go, extricate herself now and save them both from a messy goodbye tomorrow. Val won't like it, she knows, but it will be easier this way. 

Valentina must feel Juliana tense in her arms, because her own grip tightens. Juliana lets Valentina go but finds herself unable to move from Valentina's arms, even as she wriggles against her. 

"Don't," Valentina's voice is quiet but firm, and Juliana's heart flares in panic as she pushes against Val's hips, trying to pull herself away. Valentina stands firm. "I'll let you go, Juliana, but you are _not_ to run away from me right now. We can go back to your room and you can process all you want, but if you leave me on this balcony alone you will wreck me. You will completely and utterly wreck me. Do you understand that?"

Her voice is calm, but Juliana can hear the fear laced in it even without looking. Valentina's words cut into her and she understands, suddenly, that her heart is not the only one that needs protecting. Leaving Valentina now would be more devastating than their separation tomorrow. She relaxes into Valentina's grip and nods, and Valentina releases her, hands sliding down to her sides as Juliana moves back. She waits for Juliana to meet her gaze and when she does, she sees the woman's eyes filled with a wild fear that melts away only slightly when blue eyes lock onto hers. 

Valentina reaches out her hand, waiting for Juliana to take it. When Juliana does, she gives a gentle squeeze.

Together, the women walk back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming up on the end, team. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from Lonely Moon by the Cat Empire.


	11. My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not even any sex in this chapter? just emotions? so weird.

The walk back to Juliana's room is quiet. 

They pass through the party quickly, hands clasped together as Juliana allows herself to be pulled through the house and somewhere private. 

She wants to pull back her hand, to cut and run and not face whatever confrontation is awaiting her behind closed doors. She doesn't want to deal with the emotions that have been stirred up between them, doesn't want to sit down and face the reality she's been avoiding since she was a child. 

She doesn't know how to love. Doesn't know how to be loved. 

Not that this between them is love. Not yet. But she knows with a certainty that terrifies her how easily it could become so. 

She wants to know Valentina. She wants to learn what makes her laugh. Where she's ticklish. What movies she hates and songs she loves. She wants to know why her family makes their lovers sign contracts and why Valentina looked so wistful when she spoke about her father. And she wants Valentina to know her. She wants to sit with her for hours, telling her every moment that led her to right now. 

But she doesn't have hours. Not for that. 

And as terrified as she is about what awaits them when they arrive at her room, the thought of hurting Valentina terrifies her more. 

So she lets herself be pulled through the house, gearing herself up for a conversation she has no idea how to have. 

* * *

Valentina doesn't look at her when they enter. Juliana stands by her bed, watching Valentina as she leans up against the dresser, biting her lip and staring at the ground, waiting for Valentina to speak. When Valentina doesn't break the silence, she sighs. 

"Val." She starts, but Valentina doesn't look up. She tries again. " _Valle._ Mirame." 

Finally, Valentina meets her eyes, and Juliana is shocked by the intensity she sees in them. She moves towards Valentina, stopping just in front of her. She doesn't know what to say, what to do. 

“Val..” Valentina looks near tears, like the thought of tomorrow is already breaking her up inside. Juliana takes another step forward, keeping her eyes locked on Valentina as she tries to reassure her, at least until the morning.

“I’m here. I haven’t gone anywhere, okay? I’m not going away.”

“But you will.” Valentina’s voice is so soft she barely hears it. Juliana nods sadly.

“You knew this had an end date. We both knew that, Val.” She cups Valentina’s face in her hands, trying to coax Val back to her. Valentina’s jaw clenches.

“That was before-“ she starts, but Juliana cuts her off.

“Don’t. Don’t say it.”

Juliana doesn’t want to hear what Valentina is about to say. She can’t.

“We can make this harder or easier on ourselves, Val. Come tomorrow, I’m leaving, flying to Mexico City for work. You never have to see me again. You’ll be okay.” She says softly, looking into Valentina’s eyes and trying to make her understand that she really will be okay. It’s only been two days. They can do this.

“I live in Mexico City. We can see each other there!” Valentina says, excitement crawling into her voice. Juliana’s heart leaps at the news before she clamps down on it again. No, better for a clean break now than even longer together before she leaves for god knows where.

“For a contract, Valentina. A guest spot designing a spring catalogue. It’s six months and then I’m off again. What’s the point? We keep seeing each other, this gets even more intense, and we have to stop it anyway? There’s no point.”

“No point? No point, Juliana?” Val’s eyes flash. “Jesus, what I feel for you after two days is more than I’ve felt for anybody, ever. Why would I willingly throw that away if I know we’ll be living in the same place for six fucking months, Juliana? Why would you be willing to throw it away?”

“Because then I’ll leave, Val. I’ll leave and it will be even worse then than it is now.”

“That’s why phones and FaceTime exist, Juliana. And I travel for my job, too. We can try to make it work.” Valentina presses, but Juliana shakes her head. She can feel a pressure building, frustration that Val can’t see what she so clearly can.

“It doesn’t matter! You’ll get sick of me in the end anyway. You’ll realise you’ve been wasting your time on me, that you’re better off without, and you-“

“Shut up.” Valentina interrupts her. Juliana blinks at the ice in Valentina’s tone.

“You can give yourself all the excuses you want, Juliana, but you don’t get to dictate how I will feel and how I’ll act.” There are tears in her eyes and she’s angry, furious. Juliana is stunned into silence. “If you’re too much of a coward to give this a shot then that’s your choice. But you do not get to stand here and say you’re doing it in my best interests.”

“Val...” Juliana starts to argue, but Valentina isn’t finished.

“My whole life has been based around making choices to make other people happy, what’s easiest for them instead of what I want. Journalism for Papi. Parties for Lucho. Straight as an arrow for Eva’s sake. I even became the editor of El Centro because Guille didn’t want to. And I’m sick of it. I won’t make a choice because you decide it’s easier, Juliana. If you leave, you leave. But I know that I want. I know what I’m choosing.” Valentina stares at Juliana, daring her to argue back.

But Juliana isn't about to argue. She was, obviously- you can't just be the daughter of Lupita and Macario Valdes and not know how to argue- but something Valentina just said has completely knocked the wind out of her. Surely not. 

“You work at El Centro?” She asks, quietly. Valentina’s brow quirks at the unexpected question.

“I’m the editor, yes. Why is that important?” Valentina is lost by the change in topic. Were they still fighting? Juliana looks completely dumbfounded instead of upset.

“You have a new designer coming in on Wednesday.” Juliana states, and Valentina blinks in surprise.

“How on earth do you know that?” She asks, and Juliana looks at her. She just looks, and Valentina knows.

“On the balcony, you said I was wearing your dress. Juliana..” Valentina’s mind is glitching. She’s sure of it.

“It’s from the winter collection. When El Centro contacted me about collaborating, I sent them a few pieces as a sample.” Juliana still can’t believe what’s happening. Neither can Valentina, truth be told.

“So you’re saying that not only are you going to be in Mexico City for the next six months, but we’ll be working together that whole time?” Valentina clarifies, and Juliana blinks, before nodding. Slowly, Valentina breaks into a smile.

“Do you need any more of a sign, Juliana? Honestly, that’s a pretty big hint from the universe.”

Juliana still doesn’t look convinced, even as Valentina steps forward and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. They stand together, soft puffs of breath hitting Juliana's face as she feels something shift. Signals from a higher power is a bit much for her but things have lined up too much for Juliana to just ignore them. She doesn't _want_ to ignore them.

“I don’t believe in hints from the universe, Val.” She says softly, but all the fight has gone out of her now. Her hands have come up to play with the material of Val's shirt. Valentina presses their heads together.

“You don’t need to. You just need to believe in me.” Valentina’s voice is so sure, that Juliana can’t help and feel herself trust in the woman’s certainty. “It’s just like this weekend. You just keep trying, one week at a time. That’s all I ask. Okay?”

Baby steps, one at a time. Juliana can do that. As long as Valentina is there to help her, she can do that.

“Okay.” She nods, and Valentina’s smile is eclipsing. She brings their lips together, kissing her and kissing her and kissing her until they’re out of breath. Then Valentina pulls back again, still smiling.

“There’s one more thing.” She says, and Juliana knows she’ll agree to just about anything if Valentina keeps looking at her like that. Val’s smile widens.

“Please stop being so difficult with the damn contracts. Just sign them before Eva kills us both.” Juliana laughs in surprise, bringing her nose against Valentina’s. She kisses her again.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to convince me, Valentina. After all, you’ve done it before.”

Fin.

(For now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all folks.
> 
> For now, anyway, because the last time I tried to claim this fic was finished was 10 chapters and roughly 10,000 words ago. 
> 
> Knowing me we’ll log in tomorrow to a 25k multi-media production. Until that point, though, thank you for sticking with me for the longest bloody ‘smutty one shot’ in my life. 
> 
> I appreciate your comments and your patience with me as my brain exploded with gay drivel. 
> 
> Xo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
